


When Words Fail

by PotterHorseSpirit



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mercutio is a drama queen, Pining, and also kind of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHorseSpirit/pseuds/PotterHorseSpirit
Summary: The Montacrew is having a Christmas party! Romeo has of course brought his girlfriend Juliette, but Mercutio is unaware that Benvolio is bringing someone too... The evening ends up quite differently than planned.
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Mercutio/Benvolio Montague
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Romeo & Juliet / Romeo et Juliette Fanfic Exchange 2020





	When Words Fail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellenoruschka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenoruschka/gifts).



> A gift for ellenoruschka/shadowofthemoth! Happy new year!
> 
> CW: alcohol

**When Words Fail**

“Hey, lovebirds, mind giving me a hand?”

Mercutio struggled with the door, his arms full of bags. Romeo laughed, let go of his girlfriend and rushed over to grab a couple of them.

“Merc, you didn’t have to bring that much, I told you to only bring a couple of things!”

Mercutio snorted. “Well, I had to make sure we had enough to actually have a proper Christmas! You guys have no taste - not you, Jules - so _someone_ has to step up.” 

He waved Romeo with him into the kitchen, where he started emptying the bags. There were pre-cooked potatoes and turkey and gravy, as well as cakes, chocolates and ice cream. Another bag or two contained bottle upon bottle of wine, champagne and liquor, and the last few were shoved into Juliette’s arms for her to put under the tree. Romeo stood in silence, gaping, while Mercutio put things away in the fridge and cupboards, placing the turkey into the oven on low heat to keep it warm until they were going to eat. Finally, he looked up at his dumbfounded friend. 

“What? It’s just a normal Christmas dinner. What were you planning on doing, ordering pizza?”

Romeo looked rightfully embarrassed.

“That’s what I thought.” Mercutio leaned against the counter and sighed. “When’s Ben coming?” 

Romeo cleared away the empty bags and dragged Mercutio with him into the living room. “He and Jessica should be here any minute. You know, the mute girl.”

Mercutio made a face. Nobody told him Benvolio was bringing someone! Suddenly the idea of spending Christmas with his friends didn’t seem as nice anymore. He dropped his shoulder bag on the floor and flopped over onto the couch. Dramatically bringing his wrist to cover his eyes, he sighed again. 

“Oh, woe is me! Whomever could have imagined that out of the three of us, _I_ would be the last bachelor standing!” He glanced out from under his arm. “You have both been corrupted. Corrupted, I say! Turnest from thy path into sin, return to the glorious past!” 

Mercutio winked at Juliette, who was giggling, and returned to his dramatics - only to be hit with a pillow from across the room. He sat up, scowling at Romeo. 

“Hey! That’s not fair!”

He threw the pillow back, only narrowly missing the Christmas tree and somehow managing to hit the side of Romeo’s head. Laughing loudly, he almost missed the ring of the doorbell - almost. However, he did hear it, and immediately sobered. Romeo had already gone to let the newcomers in, but Juliette threw Mercutio a worried look. He shot her a trembling smile. She was too perceptive for her own good, he would have to be careful not to make her suspicious. Three people entered the room, and Mercutio was distracted from his rambling thoughts. 

Romeo entered first, talking slowly with the girl who came right after, trying and probably failing to sign along as he spoke. Luckily, she could understand him anyway. She was wearing a quite flattering magenta dress, her makeup simple but pretty. All in all, she was what one would stereotypically call pretty, but to Mercutio she was nothing special. No, he merely glanced at her before looking at the last person to enter the room. 

Benvolio had dressed up nicely for the occasion, much more elegantly than Romeo, who was messy even with Juliette’s help. He was wearing fitted blue dress pants, with a long-sleeved white shirt with subtle silver snowflakes. It was simple, but the result was beautiful, in Mercutio’s opinion. Their eyes met, and Mercutio momentarily forgot how to breathe as Benvolio smiled at him. 

The moment was broken as Romeo said loudly, “Come on, I’m starving, let’s eat now that you’re finally here,” with Juliette sternly telling him “That’s not how to greet our guests!”. Mercutio lowered his gaze and rushed out into the kitchen, taking the turkey out of the oven and pulling out plates for the potatoes. Setting the bottle of red wine firmly down on the counter, he took a moment to close his eyes and breathe. He could do this. He _had_ to. Pasting a smile on his face, he picked up the tray filled with food and carried it into the dining room.

The meal was mostly uneventful. The others applauded the food, to which Mercutio just huffed and said “It’s bloody Christmas, you uncultured asses”. Romeo and Juliette kept sending each other sugary sweet glances, and it didn’t escape Mercutio how Benvolio laughed and smiled at Jessica. In turn, Mercutio took a few extra sips of his wine, filled his glass a couple times more than usual - the warmth of the alcohol made it easier to keep the ever-present smile on his face. He joked around with the others as usual, never letting down his easy-going facade. 

Time passed, dinner disappeared, and dessert was devoured. Everyone got more and more cheerful throughout the evening as yet another bottle was emptied - including Mercutio, who took it upon himself to be the center of attention. Both to keep Benvolio’s eyes on him instead of Jessica, but also to distract himself from the churning feeling in his gut whenever that attention fell on her instead. He was aware that he was being a little more obnoxious and loud than usual, but he couldn’t help it. It simply hurt too much to see them look at each other and imagine what may be going on between them. 

By the time they moved back to the living room, Mercutio was swaying. No one pointed it out, but he saw Juliette sending him a few worried looks while they opened their presents. 

"Woah... Mercutio, you didn't have to..." Benvolio was staring at the gift he had just opened. It was a guitar - Mercutio knew Benvolio had been complaining about his old one, and he _did_ enjoy listening to him sing while he played.

"Oh, it's nothing, just play something for us later? I'd suggest a duet, but I don't think your date tonight would agree." It was a tasteless joke, but he laughed anyway. 

Benvolio put down the guitar, sighing in frustration. It seemed he'd had enough. “Mercutio, may I speak with you for a second?”

Mercutio’s smile fell, and he silently followed his friend into the kitchen. Benvolio turned sharply around and glared at him. A sharp pang of hurt shot through Mercutio’s chest.

“Alright, what is going on with you tonight?” Benvolio crossed his arms.

“What? Nothing!” Mercutio laughed. “Just because I talk a lot compared to certain others doesn’t mean there’s something wrong with me!”

The frustrated crease in Benvolio’s eyebrows increased. It was adorable, Mercutio wanted to boop him right where they met. 

“See, that’s what I mean - you’re being tasteless, pushy and honestly quite rude.”

“Hey, who’re you calling rude? I’d say _that’s_ pretty rude!”

“Mercutio, I’m being serious.”

“Yeah? Well,” he laughed again, but it came out bitter and broken. “That’s a first!”

“For god’s sake, Mercutio!” Benvolio shouted, throwing his hands up. “Can you stop making jokes for one fucking minute?!”

Mercutio was giggling so hard he was gasping for breath. “Well, the other option is I cry and face my feelings, so no.” 

He hadn’t meant to say it, but he kept laughing, and saw Benvolio’s face turn worried. For some reason it seemed hilarious. He laughed and laughed, the sound turning more panicked and broken, until it gradually morphed into hysterical crying and Benvolio had to grab him before he collapsed to the floor. He eased Mercutio down on the floor and sat beside him, putting his arms around him and simply holding him while he sobbed. 

It took a long time before Mercutio finally calmed down. He suddenly became aware of gentle fingers running through his hair, and he pushed his face further into the safety of Benvolio’s chest. He felt very… small. Safe. Protected. 

“You ready to talk?” He felt Benvolio’s voice rumbling. Shaking his head, he grabbed onto his shirt, trying to wordlessly convey that he didn’t want him to let go. The stroking continued, gentle and comforting. Mercutio felt dizzy - he didn’t know if it was from the alcohol, the crying or the elation of being held by his Ben, but he suddenly didn’t feel able to sit, even as comfortable as it was. He slowly slid down until he had his head in Benvolio’s lap. Letting himself just breathe for a second, his eyes startled open as a hand caressed his cheek, brushing away a tear. Their eyes met, and Mercutio was once again breathless.

“I’m sorry.”

It came out as a whisper, but that was all he could manage. He didn’t know if the sound would carry, but Benvolio’s eyes softened, so it must have. His heart ached, yearning for those eyes to always look at him like that. 

That thought brought him crashing back to reality. He was lying with his head in Benvolio’s lap, while Benvolio’s date was waiting for them in the other room. Clearing his throat, he started to sit up. “Well, we should head back…”

He was stopped by a hand on his chest. 

“Not before you tell me what’s going on.”

Mercutio stared at the hand. Surely his heart must be pounding loudly enough to feel, if not hear? Snapping out of it, he laughed awkwardly.

“Nothing’s going on, it’s fine, it’s just… you know… too much alcohol.”

“Mercutio, we’re not doing this.” Benvolio’s hands eased Mercutio back into his lap, starting once more to stroke his hair. “It’s obvious that something’s upsetting you, and I want to know what. I want to _help_ you.”

It was difficult to phrase a sentence. How was he supposed to explain his emotions without hurting Ben? It was clear he cared about Jessica, Mercutio couldn’t just ruin that. He hesitated.

“How -” the words were slow “- do you tell someone you care about them? Like, _really_ care about them? And…” He had to pause, gather himself a bit. “How do you do that without hurting someone they care about?”

Benvolio had that cute expression he always made when he was thinking intensely. 

“I guess you just tell them. I’m sure they’d rather know and be able to make their own decisions. As for hurting someone else, I… They shouldn’t be hurt that someone else has feelings for their loved one, as long as nothing actually hurtful happens.” He looked down at Mercutio. “You get me?”

Mercutio nodded.

“Alright. Good. So what’s this all about?”

It was like his head was full of thoughts yet empty at the same time. He didn’t know what to do. His vocal cords weren’t cooperating, and for once he couldn’t get a word out. Eyes flickering, he caught a glimpse of Jessica’s coat hanging in the hallway. Thinking about the mute girl gave him an idea. Clumsily, and way too quickly, he signed.

_‘I love you. I love you I love you I love you-’_

He hid his face in Benvolio’s shirt as he signed, not wanting to see his reaction, not wanting to know if he understood. He signed and he signed, until at last a pair of warm, steady hands paused his trembling ones. Still he did not dare uncover his face. It wasn’t until a hand turned his chin up that he dared open his eyes again. Benvolio’s eyes met his. They were gentle, and as warm as his hands. Mercutio didn’t dare breathe, not wanting to break the silence and ruin everything. 

There was no need to talk, though, because Benvolio simply used his hand on Mercutio’s chin to guide their lips together in a soft, careful kiss. It was more intense than anything Mercutio had ever imagined - he felt breathless, dizzy, weak, overwhelmed. But most of all, he felt loved. Benvolio loved him. It was unbelievable. 

Benvolio was the one to break the kiss - Mercutio’s head was spinning too much to even consider it - and for a minute they simply sat there with their foreheads touching. 

“Ben…” 

“Hm?”

“Jessica?”

It was all the words Mercutio could get out, but Benvolio - his sweet, magnificent Benvolio - understood. 

“We’re just friends. Besides, she’s lesbian. Wait, is that why you’ve been all weird? Were you… jealous?”

Mercutio once more hid his face in the crook of Benvolio’s neck, light-heartedly punching his shoulder. “Shut up.”

He heard Benvolio chuckle a little, before silence fell once again. For a few more minutes, they sat in a comfortable silence, before Benvolio took Mercutio’s hand and kissed his palm in order to gain his attention.

“You ready to go back to the others?”

Mercutio drew a deep breath. “Yeah.” Benvolio helped him to his feet, and he paused. “But first… kiss me again?”

Benvolio’s smile was reward enough in itself, but the following kiss was even better - Mercutio had to grab onto his shoulders to keep his knees from giving out. Once their lips parted, they smiled at each other, Benvolio grabbing Mercutio’s hand and pulling him with him into the living room. 

The others seemed worried at seeing Mercutio’s tearstained face, though he noticed Juliette looked pointedly at their joint hands. 

“Are you okay, Merc?” Romeo was the one to speak up.

Mercutio smiled at Benvolio. Unlike his usual smiles, this was a soft, loving one.

“Yeah. Everything’s great.”

Maybe the Christmas party was a good idea after all.


End file.
